You Call It Fate, but I call it a Mistake
by Murcielago Princess
Summary: AU! Everything was going fine for Retsu Unohana. Until he came along and turned her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Murcielago Princess! I got the idea from a preview for a show. I forgot what the show was called, but I like the concept of it, so I decided to give it a bleach twist.

I have been sitting on this story for a while, and I was planning to post it, but then Life happened(School, Death in Family, etc... ).

Just a little advice, if you like it please review. If you don't then please do not flame me!

I am happy to announce that this is the first and only Unohana/Hisagi story! I know that this is a weird pair and really unlikely. But in my defense, so are a lot of yaoi/yuri pairings. And don't get me started on the mpreg stories.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was 9:30 in the morning as Retsu Unohana walked to her desk at the hospital. As she set her purse on the desk, she took a quick glance at the calendar and sighed. Today was her 34th birthday.

"I'll be an old woman before I know." She said as she sat down. But she certainly did not look her age. She still had her hourglass figure, even though she kept it hidden under her scrub uniform. Her hair was still as raven black as it had been in her teen years. And there wasn't a single winkle on her face.

"Happy Birthday Retsu!" She suddenly turned around to see two women with balloons and flowers in their hand, standing at her desk.

"Oh, hi Yoruichi. Hi Rangiku." Retsu looked at Rangiku and her tight dress shirt and super short skirt. "Don't you think that your outfit might be a little inappropriate for an accountant?" Rangiku was only a year younger than her, but she dressed like if she was still in high school.

"I try to tell her that, but she doesn't listen." Yoruichi said.

"Gezz Retsu! You're starting to sound like my boss!" she snapped as she set the vase of flowers on her desk.

"Sorry about that." Retsu moved the vase to the side. "Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"And that it only part one of your birthday present." Yoruichi smiled. But before she could continue, someone walked behind the two women.

"Good morning ladies."

"Oh, good morning Dr. Ukitake." Retsu quickly picked up her clipboard and flipped through the pages... "Um, here are your appointments for today. The 10am appointment called to say that she might be late." Retsu stared at him as he looked through the page. Even though he was in his forties, Jūshirō Ukitake was still more attractive than most guys his age, or guys half his age as a matter of fact. With his long white hair, slim figure, and his warm and friendly personality, he was truly perfect.

"Thank you Retsu." He looked at the vase and balloons. "Is today your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Well, Happy Birthday Retsu. How about I treat the birthday girl to a nice dinner tonight?" Retsu could feel the blood rushing to her face. Was he asking her out on a date?

"Sorry Ukitake," Rangiku said. "But we have big plans for Retsu tonight." If there was ever a moment that she could strangle Yoruichi, it would be right now. Yoruichi knew that she had a crush on Jūshirō, so why on earth was she coming between them.

"What a shame." He placed his hand on Retsu's shoulder. "Maybe another time."

"Sure." She said. Ukitake gave a quick smile before walking away. Retsu suddenly turned to Rangiku and threw her a cold glare. "What was that for?"

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

"so," Retsu said as she set down her drink. It was lunch and she decided to eat with her firend and her so called friend that made her miss a chance to go on a date with the man she had a crush on since she started working at his hospital. "What is this big plan that so important that I had to decline a dinner with Dr. Ukitake?"

"I said I was sorry." Rangiku took a big bite of her burger. She eats like a black hole, and she still has a smaller waistline than me. "Anyways, we decided to go clubbing tonight."

"Go to a club. Sorry but no." Retsu took another bite of her salad. "We're not in our twenties anymore."

"All the more reason to go to the club." Yoruichi said. "Maybe you'll mean someone special." Of course she was referring to her single status. It sucked to be the only single one within her group of friends. Even the wild Rangiku had a boyfriend who was just as wild as her. And it didn't help that the anniversary of your breakup was on your birthday.

"I'm alright. It's been two years since I've seen that jerk. I don't even miss him." She said as she took another bite of her salad. Hopefully that would stop this conversation.

"But it's been two years since you and he broke up. And not once have I seen you with another guy."

"I like Dr. Ukitake. In case you two don't remember, he asked me out on a date tonight, but some loud mouth," she stared at Rangiku, "told him no."

"Are you going to pursue a relationship with Jushiro?" Retsu didn't know how to answer. She knew she was attractive to Jushiro and he was a wonderful guy, but did she really want to be in another relationship?

"Yoruichi has a point. Seriously girl, are you going to take that man to bed?" Rangiku said with a sly look on her face. Retsu's face suddenly turned a dark shade of red.

"That is none of your business!" she quickly stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I have to use the restroom."

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

"Get it together Retsu." She splashed cold water on her face to get rid of the deep red on her cheeks. She didn't want to go back to work looking like a tomato.

But at the same time, Yoruichi was right. It had been two years since she had been with a guy. Two years since she had broken up with that stupid bastard Sosuke Aizen. Aizen was a waste of her time. Rude, arrogant, and a perfectionist, it was far from a fairy tale romance. He would belittle her for everything. From her taste of music to her career path, nothing was ever good enough for him. To matters worse, he was horrible in bed. Talk about a one minute man.

But she stayed with him for three years because she thought he would one day marry her and father her children. Even though she could barely stand him, her parents adored him. They had convince her that the only thing that mattered in a relationship was stability. Aizen, who was a top notch lawyer, would make an excellent provider for their daughter and their future grandchildren. So she stayed, hoping that in time she could grow to love him. But two years ago…

"_Sosuke!" Retsu shouted as her boyfriend walked through the door. She was upset. She had planned a romantic dinner for the two of them, then going to see a show at the theater. And once again, he had completely blown her off. "It's almost 9.I thought you said you'll be home by six."_

"_I had more important matters to attend to." He set his briefcase next to the coffee table. "I'm sure you understand."_

"_Sosuke, it's my birthday! You always do this to me!" she felt tears forming behind her eyes, but she refuse to give this man that satisfaction. "I give you all the time in the world! All I ask for is a little of your time!" Sosuke walked to Retsu and place his hand on her cheek._

"_Retsu, you know my time is valuable. I can't waste it for just anyone." Retsu pushed him away._

"_If that is how you feel, than why are you still with me?!_

"_My thoughts exactly." Aizen sighed. "Retsu, I believe this relationship has run its course." _

"_what! Are you breaking up with me!"_

"_The truth is I'm not ready for commitment. If I was, I certainly would have chosen someone better." He said, never once losing that smug smirk she had grown to hate. "I believe one month should be enough time for you to find another place to live." Without another word, he walked pass her, towards the bedroom._

_There were so many things Retsu wanted to say at this moment. How could you? How could you waste three years old my life? You're were always a selfish bastard! I hate you! But all she could do was stand there, completely dumbfounded. It was only after she heard the door closed that she dropped to her knees. The tears she had fought so hard against, now running down her face._

"Maybe they're right." She wasn't getting any younger. Why should she become an old maid because of one bad relationship? She sure as hell didn't want to give that egotistical ass the satisfaction that he had destroyed love for her.

"I getting ahead of myself." She dried her face with a paper towel. Tonight shouldn't be about finding a husband or love. It should be about enjoying herself.

She walked back to her table where her friends were finishing their meals.

"So," Rangiku said, finishing the last of her fries. "What is the plan?"

"I guess I'll go to the club with you."

"Alright! Make sure you dress in your sexiest dress."

"Rangiku!"

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

It was eight o'clock as Retsu was finish getting ready. For her outfit, she decided to wear a black strapless cocktail dress with a pair of black open toed high heels. She stepped in front of her full length mirror. Typically she was not a vain person, but she was pleased with what she saw. The dress hugged every part of her hourglass figure, especially her well-endowed bust. Even without wearing a bra, her bust was still perfectly shaped. And Aizen thought that she would sag to the floor before her 34th birthday.

"Aizen, eat your heart out." She said to herself as she let her long hair down.

As she picked up her handbag, she looked around her two room apartment and sighed heavily. Her place was completely devoid of any evidence that a male was present. It just a reminder that at 34 years old, she was still single. When she was a child, she always dreamed of having a big family by the time she was 30. Now that she was almost half way through her thirties, she felt that her time was running out. As an only child, her parents were constantly on her back about finding a man to settle down with. That is why they were so disappointed when Aizen broke up with her. She heard a constant beeping and knew Rangiku and Yoruichi were already outside. She took a deep breath, before leaving for the evening.

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

"Happy birthday!" shouted the group as they all took a drink. Retsu sat in the middle of the table. She had to admit that it was a little uncomfortable being here alone. Rangiku was with her boyfriend Gin while Yoruichi sat next to her boyfriend Kisuke. She was once again the third wheel. And it seem very obvious to the rest of the group.

Of course, her friends had tried to introduce her to potential love interest, but these men were her type.

"You know," Gin started as he took another drink, "I could have set you up with a friend, Retsu." Rangiku gave him a strong jab to the rib. "I'm just making a suggestion. She shouldn't be dateless on her birthday."

"Shut up Gin!" Rangiku hissed.

"No thanks." She said politely, but forcefully. "The Last time I let you set me up on a date, I ended up with that creep, Aizen." It was never a good sign when Retsu brought up her ex-boyfriend.

"Aizen was an idiot to leave you Retsu." Kisuke said in a fail attempt to cheer her up. "Any man would love to have a girl like you by his side. He must be kicking himself for letting you go."

"Drop it while you still have a chance." Yoruichi murmured under her breath.

If doubt that." Gin said, ignoring the threatening looks his girlfriend was giving. "He's dating a really sexy 22 year old. Aizen always like young blonds airheads. No wonder he left Retsu."

"Yes, because that jackass is intimidated by smart and independent women." Yoruichi nervously joined the conversation, trying to put an end to it. "He'll probably die of jealously when Retsu finds a man who is ten times better than him."

"Aizen doesn't get jealous. You shouldn't fill her head with disillusions."

"Oh my god, will you shut your damn mouth!" Rangiku shouted as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Can't you see that she doesn't want to hear about that asshole you call a friend!"

"That is it!" Retsu slammed her glass against the table. "I would really appreciated if we didn't talk about the sorry son of a bitch. He is that last thing I want to think about today!" the group suddenly grew quiet.

"Hey Kisuke," Yoruichi said, in an attempt to escape this awkward moment. "This is my favorite song, let's go dance." She grabbed Kisuke by the arm and led him to the dance floor.

"And Gin and I have to have little chat." Rangiku said standing up.

"I would rather not." Trying hard not to make eye contact with his angry girlfriend.

"Would you rather spend the rest of the month sleeping on the couch?" This threat was enough to make Gin stand up and the two walked outside.

Retsu sighed heavily. She was alone again_. I better get used to it_. She took another slip of her drink. _From the looks of it, I'm probably going to die alone._

"Happy birthday to me." She said as she lifted her glass before drinking the rest.

After a while, Retsu had finally had enough of this birthday. She looked around for her friends but they were nowhere to be found. Rangiku was probably still chewing Gin out and Yoruichi and Kisuke undoubtedly had found a quiet place to be alone. She figure that they wouldn't miss her if she just decided to go home. Besides, she was in no mood to be socializing. Leaving a couple dollars at the table, she got up and left the club.

"You stupid bastard." She said to herself bitterly as she hailed a cab. "Once again you manage to ruin my birthday."

* * *

So there you have it! Don't forget to review! Please be gentle T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Finally got around to write the second Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

Retsu sighed heavily as she glared out of the taxi window. She can honestly say, without a doubt, that this night was a complete disappointment.

_Damn those two_. She thought resentfully. _I_ _could have had a nice dinner with Dr. Ukitake._ But she knew her friends. She couldn't blame anyone for her bitterness. Except for her ex-boyfriend. After all, He had the nerve to end their three year relationship on her birthday. But that was Aizen's style. He liked to make events just as memorable as they were devastating.

"Madam," the cab driver called out from the front seat. "You're reaching $20." Retsu had only a twenty dollar bill in her purse. She thought she would be going home with her friends. Luckily for her, her apartment was within walking distance

"That's fine. You can let me out here." Handing the driver the money, she stepped out of the cab, shutting the door behind her. As the cab drove off, Retsu looked around. This was the part of her town she hardly venture to during the day, let alone at 10:30 at night. Pulling out her cellphone, She was tempted to give Rangiku and Yoruichi a call to pick her up. But she wouldn't dare face them, not after leaving the club without giving them a heads-up. With that in mind, she began walking down the lighted streets.

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

After walking down a block or two, Retsu suddenly stopped in front of a bar. The sound of electric guitars and drums were booming into the night.

**Amateur Band Night.** The sign in front had written on. She had always been a fan of rock music, call it a guilty pleasure of hers. Before Aizen, she would go to concerts every time a rock band was playing nearby. But Aizen always had an issue with it. He considered it too low-brow for his refined taste. It had been a while since she had been to seen a live band and she had nothing better to do tonight than to sit in her apartment alone, eating ice cream from the container.

"I should at least do something I like." She told herself as she walked into the bar.

The music was so loud, it was almost deafening. Everyone was gathering toward the end of the room, where the small stage was located. Moving inward, she couldn't help but feel a little overdressed. The men around her were in jeans. The women were in miniskirts and tank tops, while she was in a black cocktail dress. As Retsu took a spot next to an orange hair girl, the band on the stage ended their song.

"That was Arrancar 5." The announcer said as the band walked offstage. "Next up, we have a new band. Give it up it for Stone Hollow!" He shouted as four young men entered the stage. The guy who sat behind the drum set had crimson hair in a spiked ponytail. He must like tattoos, as he had them all over his torso to his forehead. The next guy was quite tall. He was dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. The bass player was a lean and tall man with a batch of bright orange hair. Her focus landed on the lead singer. He was certainly very handsome. He was a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes and, short black hair. There were three scars that ran straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. On his left cheek he has the number "69" tattooed as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose.

As this man walked up to the microphone, he looked into the crowd. Retsu looked his way and their eyes met. He just stood there for a couple of seconds, almost in a daze, before the orange hair man gave him a shove.

Was he staring at her? _No_. she thought. It's just her imagination. Without wasting another moment, he began to sing.

_**No more love to purchase, I've invested in myself**_

_**You know nothing about me, keep opinions to yourself**_

_**No more complications, everything's just swell**_

_**No more obligations, there's nothing more to tell**_

_**I just want to be alone**_

_**When I get weak or I'm tired and afraid**_

_**When I sleep, all my dreams turn out the same**_

_**When I bleed, I relieve you of your pain**_

_**I can't believe you won't let me do the same**_

She was in complete awe. He and his band were incredible. She didn't realized she was staring until her eyes met the lead signer's again. She quickly looked away.

_**Please give me a reason so I can shut you out**_

_**Though your heart is bleeding, you left me with no doubt**_

_**Give me segregation, give me back my health**_

_**Take your observations and turn them on yourself**_

_**I just want to be alone**_

_**When I get weak or I'm tired and afraid**_

_**When I sleep, all my dreams turn out the same**_

_**When I bleed, I relieve you of your pain**_

_**I can't believe you won't let me go**_

_**Let me live my life alone**_

_**Let me live my life alone**_

She looked again. Once again, he was looking straight at her. She gave him a little wave, causing him to smile.

_**When I'm running scared, that's when I need to know that you let me go**_

_**When I get weak or I'm tired and afraid**_

_**When I sleep, all my dreams turn out the same**_

_**When I bleed, I relieve you of your pain**_

_**I can't believe you won't let me go**_

_**Let me live my life alone**_

_**Let me live my life alone**_

As the song ended, everyone in the bar busted into cheers. The girl next to her was jumping up and down in joy as she screamed out Ichigo. Even Retsu found herself applauding. He gave her one last look before disappearing backstage.

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

"I think that went pretty well." Chad said as he set his guitar down.

"Well nothing." Renji shot back. "We were awesome"

"Almost awesome." Ichigo took off his bass guitar and then gave Shūhei a slap upside the head. "What the hell was that shit about?! We practice for months for this moment and your dumbass gets stage freight."

But Shūhei didn't respond. He just zipped pass his band mates towards the bar.

"Where the hell is he going?" Renji asked the other. Ichigo knew where Shūhei was heading, but there was no need to let the others know about Shūhei's misadventures.

"Who the hell cares." He said, walking the other way.

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

_That chick._ He thought. To say she was hot was an understatement. She was drop dead gorgeous. He knew from the moment he saw her, he had to talk to her. Quickly scanning the room, he saw her sitting at the bar alone. As calm as he could be, he walked over.

"Hey." He said as she turned around. Long black wavy, beautiful blue eyes and a killer body, she was the definition of hot. "Mind if I see next to you?"

"Sure." She said moving her purse. "Weren't you part of the band that just played?"

"So you noticed. Whatcha think?"  
"You were very good."

"Just good." He said as he rose an eye brow.

"Sorry, but I'm not here to stroke your ego." For a moment, she thought that he had offended the young man, but seconds later he laughed

"Yeah, I don't want to get too cocky." He sat down next to her. He gave a quick glance, looking to see if she had come with some friends or maybe her man. "Are you here with your friends?"

"No, I'm here by myself. I figured I have a drink for my 34th birthday."

"Seriously? A pretty girl like you drinking alone on your birthday. That's a crime. Bartender. Two beers."

"Thank you, but I don't feel right accepting drinks from strangers." She said as she tried to give the drink back.

"The name is Shūhei Hisagi. And what is yours is."

"I'm Retsu Unohana."

"Well, I must say Retsu, age has certainly been very kind." He said as he handed her a beer. "Consider it a gift." He smiled back at her. She had to admit that beneath his wild appearance, he was quite charming.

"Thank you." She said as she took a drink.

As they drank together, Retsu and Shūhei had started talking about themselves. And Shūhei had to admit, he like the kind of person she was. She had great taste in music. She liked all types of literature, from classic books to comics. But most importantly, she was a kind hearted woman. She always love helping people since she was a little girl. She graduated top of her class in high school and she was a college graduate. Retsu was the top nurse at a large hospital where she hoped to be a doctor herself. Shūhei felt confident in saying that Retsu Unohana was the kind of woman he would definitely consider dating. After about three beers, he finally worked up the nerves to ask the question that had been on his mind since he saw her.

"So," Shūhei took another drink from his beer. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm single. I've been single for exactly two years."

"Sorry to hear that. That bastard must be kicking himself for losing a woman like you."

"I doubt." Retsu set her head down. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded. "He is nothing but a self-absorbed asshole. The day after I moved out, Aizen was already sleeping with another woman. Apparently I wasn't good enough for him."

"Your ex sounds like quite a catch." Shūhei said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, he was." Retsu said as she struggled to push herself up. "He was a critical son of a bitch that thought he was perfect who enjoyed pointing out all my faults. He thought I was taking too long to become a doctor. He told me my taste in music and clothes were trashy. He called me stupid on a daily basis. And he always thought I was beneath him."

"Then why did you stay with him?" Shūhei asked out of curiosity. Retsu seem like a great woman. Why the hell would she put up with an asshole like her ex?

"That what happens when you turn 30." She said as she took another drink, "you start to feel that your window of happiness is slowly closing on you. You worry about missing your chance of having a family. And worst of all, you are constantly plagued with the fear about dying alone. And even though you know that your partner is a prick, you try to hold on, filling you head with the illusion that you can change him."

"It's probably for the best that you're not with him." Shūhei set his beer down. "You're better off without him."

""Yes, because being alone is so much better." She cynically responded.

"No, but it's a hell of a lot better than being miserable. A man that can see nothing but flaws will never truly be happy. That is why they try to drag down other person with them." He turned around to see Retsu leaning to the side as she began to fall.

"I got ya." He said, placing his arms around her. "I think it's time to get you home. Give me a moment and I'll get you a cab."

"No need." She said as she rested her head on Shūhei's shoulder. "I live nearby. I can get there myself." She tried to stand up, but her steps where shaky.

"Don't be dumb." He should ask the guys for the keys to the van, but he was pretty drunk himself. "I'll walk you home." With Retsu leaning against him, Shūhei led her outside.

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

The walk to Retsu's place was a quiet one. Beside the occasional giggle she let out, they both remained silent until they reached the apartment complex.

"Home sweet home." Retsu said as she toss her purse over the couch. As she kicked off her high heels, she lost her balance. Shūhei rushed forward and caught her in his arms.

"You know what I hated about Aizen the most?" Retsu whispered into Shūhei's ear. "He was lame in the sack."

"Really now." Shūhei couldn't help but chuckle. This Aizen sounded like he thought of himself as a gift to women kind. But that dumb bastard couldn't even please a woman.

"Yeah, completely pitiful in bed." she pressed her body against his. "It's been five years since I've had a real man." Her tone was a lot more seductive. She looked up with her dreamy eyes and rose tinted cheeks. "Come to bed with me." She said as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tried to lead him to her bedroom. "You look like you'll be a lot better than that stupid Aizen"

"We shouldn't." he said, backing away. It was very tempting to take Retsu up on her offer. After all, she was very beautiful and, even though they had just met, he actually like her. But at the same time, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her while she was clearly drunk off her ass. But Retsu lunged forward and planted her lips on his. It was so full of passion, it nearly left him breathless when she pulled away.

"Wow." Was all he could say. He knew he shouldn't, but he was pretty buzzed. And when a beautiful woman wants to have sex with him, he didn't have nearly half the impulse control he would normally have when he was sober. He just followed as Retsu led him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry! I'm know I miss an Opportunity for a lemon chapter. But I am no good at writing lemons! So anyways, if you like the chapter, please leave a review!

BTW: The song is called weak from Seether.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Morning after

A loud annoying beeping woke her up. Retsu reached out to the clock and slammed the button as hard as she could. She turned around to face the ceiling to watch the ceiling fan spin.

"Damn clock." She moaned as she placed her fingers on her temples. It felt as if someone was using a jackhammer inside her head. She couldn't believe drank so much at that bar. She wasn't good at holding her liquor and the hangover was unbearable. She was thankful that she had a late shift at the hospital today. Maybe she could get over this hangover by then.

"Maybe I feel better after a few more hours of sleep." She closed her eyes and turned to the right, letting her hand fall down. She was expecting her hand to hit the sheets on her bed, but instead she felt something warm.

"No." she felt around the mysterious surface. "I probably just puked during the night." Oh god. Please be vomit. But to her dismay, it felt like a person. A very well-toned person.

"Maybe it's Yoruichi or Rangiku." There were times when the three got so hammered that they collapsed in the same area. Slowly she reached lower until she felt it.

"Oh dear god!" she quickly retracted her hand. It was a guy. With her eyes still closed, she slowly sat up. She was afraid to see who she took to bed last night. She slowly opened her eyes to see a naked man with black messy hair and a tattoo of 69 on his face. It was that guy from the bar.

She screamed as she toppled out of bed, taking the sheets with her. This startled Shūhei as he shot up seconds later.

"I'm up!" he said in a daze. "Wait a minute, this isn't my place." He scratched his head as he let out a loud yawn. He turned towards Retsu with his eyes half closed. The two just stared at each other for what it seem like an eternity.

_Maybe if I don't move, he won't notice me_. She thought as she held her breath. She knew that wouldn't work, but at this moment, she was willing to try anything. Shūhei's eyes widened.

"Oh," he flashed a toothy grin. "Now it's coming back." Retsu felt her face get hot as she wrapped the sheet around her chest. He stood up. "Where's your bathroom?" Retsu weakly pointed to the left of the room. "Thanks." He slowly walked to the bathroom in the nude. She looked towards him, seeing faint scratch marks on his back, causing memories of last night to surface. As the door shut, she stood up. She picked up her robe and put it on before sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe it." She was still in shock. She slept with a total stranger. How could she let this happened. She was supposed to be leveled headed. She never did anything on impulse. That was more Rangiku's style. But here she was, sitting on her bed, only a few feet away from the guy she just slept with. A guy whose name she didn't even remember.

She was so deep in thought, she had forgotten about Shūhei's existence until he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ready for another round?" he whispered into her ears. Retsu jolted up from her bed, breaking free of his grasp.

"I need some coffee." She quickly walked across the room.

"That's cool." He looked around the room, probably looking for his boxers. She remained silent. As she reached for the knob, she saw his boxers hanging on the doorknob. She swiftly snatched the boxers and toss it to him. With that she opened the door walked out. Closing the door before he could respond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Retsu couldn't help but slam everything as she prepared the coffee. This was probably the most frustrating moment in her life. More frustrating than being at her cousin's wedding when all her parents did was compliant about her being single at 30. More frustrating than working a double shift at the hospital with half the staff. Even more frustrating than thinking about that Aizen. She was so upset, she didn't notice she grabbed the coffee pot by the wrong end until her hand made contact with the hot glass.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she dropped the pot. Shūhei dove at the last second to catch the pot before it hit the floor.

"Careful." He said as he placed the pot on to the counter. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No." she shot out, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Jus... just sit over there." She pointed to the table. He walked over and pulled out the chair before sitting down. "You got a nice place here." He said, looking around. Retsu didn't respond as she open the cover to get two mugs. "Hell of a lot nicer than my place." He laughed. "Yet again, I share a house with three other guys and their girlfriends."

Retsu felt the vein on the side of her head throbbing. And she was certain it wasn't because of the hangover.

_Why is he still talking?_ She angrily thought as she reached into the fridge for the creamer. This wasn't a regular outing. They had just had a one night stand. This was awkward enough as it is and he constantly trying to have a conversation was not helping.

After placing everything on the table, she sat down, staring right at Shūhei, who was busy drowning his coffee in sugar. The two sat in silence as they both drank their coffee. Retsu stared at him, trying to remember what his name was. But all she could remember was their bedroom action, causing her to blush.

"So," Shūhei set his mug down. "How are you feeling?"

"What is that supposed to me?" Retsu shot back, all her anxiety and anger released "what did you put in my drink last night, you bastard!"

"Whoa, calm down." He lifted his hands in defense. "I was talking about your hangover. I didn't you anything to you that you didn't want last night."

"And why should I believe you, some random guy I just met?"  
"Because I'm not that type of guy!" he shouted at her, leaving her speechless. Normally he would never raise his voice to a woman, with the exception of Renji's girlfriend, but being accused of date rape was one of his pet peeves. "Sorry, but I didn't. All I did was take you back to your place because you were trying to walk home by yourself. Then you told me that you wanted to have sex. I tried to stop you but you were very persistent. And one thing led to another. Before I knew it, you were already peeling off my shirt, while I was… "

"Stop." She said. "Just stop." She laid her head against her palms. He was probably telling the truth. After all, if he had taken advantage of her, why would he take her to her apartment or stay the night.

"You shouldn't feel bad, Retsu." He said. "It's not like you're the first person to have a one night stand"

"Don't call me by my first name." she snapped. "I don't even remember your name."

"That's not a surprise. You did have a lot to drink last night." He took another drink of this coffee. "It's Shūhei by the way. Shūhei Hisagi." She eyed the young man for a moment. He looked so young. Probably younger than her.

"How old are you, Shūhei?"

"Just turned 25 last month." He looked up towards Retsu. She looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "Are you ok?" he leaned closer just as Retsu's head slammed on the table, causing everything on it to jump up.

_25!_ She screamed over and over in her head_. HE 25 YEARS OLD!_ She had slept with a man 9 years her junior! What if her friends found out about this! Oh god, what if Jūshirō Ukitake found out about this! He would never look at her the same way again! She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Shūhei standing next to her.

"Hey if this is about you being older than me, then I don't mind." She threw him icy glare that could freeze hell. "I just mean you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're really, really hot for a 34 year old. And you were great in bed." He said, hoping to make her feel better. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"GET OUT." She stood up, slamming her palms against the table. "NOW!" She shouted. Shūhei could see she was pissed off and knew it would better to distance himself from her.

"Whatever." He walked towards the door, with Retsu following him. She opened the door and he walked out. But then he stopped and turned to her. "Just for the record, I really did think you were the hottest girl at the bar." He smiled as Retsu slammed the door in his face.

She walked to the sofa, before collapsing. What a mess she had gotten into. She notice her cellphone on the couch. She unlocked it to see she had over 50 missed calls and about 120 text messages. Mostly from Rangiku and Yoruichi.

"Last time I go anywhere with those two!" she toss her cell phone onto the coffee table. She looked up to the clock on the wall. It was already noon. "Great." She said to herself. She had to be at work in 4 hours. Seeing there was no point going back to bed, she decided to take a nice, long, hot shower.

As she walked into the bathroom, she saw toothpaste on her sink. A closer examination revealed it was a message, along with a phone number.

_**Call me, Shūhei.**_

"Like hell I will!" she yelled to herself as she vigorously wiped the sink with a towel.


End file.
